One Day One Dream
by Aratal
Summary: AU. Kagome and Sango were planning on going to the grand opening of the new vacation resort. They didn't know that Inuyasha Takahashi the famous superstar was going to be there also. What Kagome doesn't know wouldn't hurt her, right? InuKag
1. Chapter One: Getting There

A/N: I changed the format so the format is a little different from my first.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha, and it's characters so don't bug me about it.  
  
Reviewers: To all of my fans who liked my first story It Goes To Show How Much I Love You, If you liked my first, you will absolutely like this one!! REVIEW, REVIEW!!!  
  
Summary: AU. Summer time was here for Kagome Higurashi and her best friend Sango, they were planning on going to the grand opening of a new vacation resort. They didn't know that Inuyasha Takahashi, the famous superstar was going to be there too. What Kagome doesn't know wouldn't hurt her, right?  
  
P.S: I'm going to include the Inu Yasha theme song's from the anime into my story at the beginning, and at the end. If you do not like this new change please tell me!! And lawyers once again I tell you I do not own Inu Yasha or any bit of it, nor the theme song, so don't sue me!  
  
(This is in Japanese romaji)  
  
***********  
  
Theme Song from 'GRIP!':  
  
Aiiro ni chirabaru nanatsu no hoshi yo  
  
Sorezore ni ima omoi wa tsunori  
  
Uchikudakarete ai o sakenda  
  
Nigidasu koto mo dekizuni  
  
Yume ni sugari tsuku  
  
Ikasamana hibi nado ni wa mou makenai  
  
Mesameyou kono shunkan o  
  
Yagate bokura o torimaku de arou  
  
Musekaeru you na rearu na nichijou  
  
Taisetsu na mono wa...nan da?  
  
Seitaku na sekai no naka ni  
  
Miekakure suru eien no kakera  
  
Sawatte tsukande  
  
Bokura no ima o kicchiri aruite kou  
  
Saigo ni warau tame  
  
Bokura no ima o kicchiri aruite kou  
  
**********  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
~*One Day One Dream*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter One: Getting There  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
**********  
  
Kagome Higurashi was just your average highschool girl, right? She didn't have an exciting life like one of a superstars, she was just going to lead a normal life like other students,.. Well at least that's what she thought...  
  
Oh how very wrong she was!  
  
**********  
  
Kagome Higurashi was tapping her fingers on the school desk, apparently out of irritation.  
  
Kagome Higurashi's appearance was not that normal, she had long beautiful raven black hair which was almost as smooth as silk, her deep chocolate brown eyes would attract any man for miles. She was 16 years old, and she was said to have the beauty and gift of a supermodel. But Kagome didn't want to become a supermodel or even become famous...  
  
Kagome was now daydreaming of her summer vacation, but a sharp voice cut through her thoughts as her teacher's voice asked a question, "Miss Higurashi, are you paying any attention?"  
  
Kagome wildly answered, "Yes!"  
  
"Very well, lets continue with our class shall we.." the teacher said, about to go into another boring lecture which could make anyone fall asleep in 10 minutes.  
  
But.....  
  
RRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!  
  
The school bell rang its usual noise throughout the halls, but today was not a usual day, today was the end of school, and the start of summer vacation...  
  
"YES!!" Kagome shouted, she stuffed her books into her bag and was first out the class door.  
  
She walked to her locker, opening it with her combination.  
  
"KAGOME!!!"  
  
Kagome whipped around.  
  
Her BEST friend was running towards her at full speed.  
  
"Oh Sango chan were going to have soo much FUN!!" Kagome shouted at her best friend.  
  
"I know Kagome," Sango replied back at Kagome, with a look of glee.  
  
Kagome's best friend, Sango had Brownish-Black hair which was as long, as silky, and as beautiful as Kagome, and Magneta eyes, with some pink eyeshadow. She was also very pretty and both were highly praised at their school.  
  
"Come on, lets go already," Sango said, with a look of impatience in her eyes.  
  
"Hold on, let me pack my things." Kagome replied, struggling with her books.  
  
"Done."  
  
"Okay, lets go!" Sango excited, practically dragging Kagome across the hall to the school entrances. Once they were outside they ran to Kagome's car and got in. Kagome turned on the engine of her Mercedes-Benz and drove out of the school parking lot.  
  
While they were driving to Kagome's house, which was actually a shrine..  
  
"Faster, Faster, Faster!!" Sango chanted.  
  
Kagome laughed. And drove faster towards Higurashi Shrine.  
  
They reached it after about 5 minutes.  
  
Kagome and Sango got their school bags and raced up the steps of Higurashi Shrine.  
  
"MOM I'M HOME!" Kagome shouted, once she got inside.  
  
"Oh, welcome back dear!" Kagome's mom, Mrs. Higurashi smiled sweetly at her daughter and her best friend.  
  
"So, how was school?" Mrs. Higurashi asked to both of them.  
  
"Fine." Kagome replied.  
  
"Well you two, go upstairs and pack your things, that is if you don't want to miss the grand opening of that new vacation resort!!" Mrs. Higurashi  
  
"Of course not!" and with that said, Kagome and Sango ran upstairs to Kagome's room.  
  
(A/N: If your all wondering why Sango is at Kagome's house, she's staying there because her parents are away on a business trip. Hope that clears it up!)  
  
Sango was busy packing up her suitcase, while Kagome was trying to multitask. She turned on the T.V. and flipped to the news channel.  
  
"Today is the grand opening of 'Karuizawa Vacation Resort'!" It is currently 12:18 p.m. and the grand opening will be at approximately 4:00 p.m....." The news reporter's voice was suddenly cut off because Kagome had turned off the T.V.  
  
"Hey I was watching that," Sango pouted.  
  
"Who cares, were going to be there anyway." Kagome said.  
  
"I know, were so lucky! But what if a hot superstar was going to be there too?" Sango asked.  
  
"Fat chance." Kagome replied curtly.  
  
Oh. How very wrong she was...........  
  
After the two friends had finished packing and ate a quick lunch. They were at the front door of Kagome's house getting ready to leave.  
  
"Have a good time sweety!" Kagome's mom said cheerfully.  
  
"Thanks mom,"  
  
"And don't forget to call once you get their, and make sure to tell me every detail about any cute boys you meet, ok?"  
  
"MOM!" Kagome turned beet red, while Sango giggled.  
  
"Sister do you really have to go? Why can't I come?" Kagome's younger brother Souta asked.  
  
"I'm sorry Souta," Kagome began but was cut off.  
  
This time Kagome's grandfather said, "Now don't mind him and have a good time."  
  
"Thanks grandpa!" Kagome said hugging her grandfather, then her mother, then Souta.  
  
"Well, were off! Bye everyone!!!" Kagome and Sango waved.  
  
"BYE!!" the Higurashi family all waved.  
  
Sango and Kagome went back down the shrine steps and got into Kagome's car again.  
  
Kagome started the engine and turned on the ignition, she drove off until her home was out of view. She glanced at the digital watch, which currently read 2:16 p.m. She smiled to herself as she remembered clearly how they had managed to get a reservation on the hotel.  
  
~*Flashback*~  
  
Kagome and Sango were watching T.V. together in Kagome's room, they were watching the lottery on who would win the contest to get into the grand opening of the Karuizawa Vacation Resort, Kagome and Sango had entered, but it was only just for fun.  
  
The announcer's opened a white envelope and unfolded the piece of paper.  
  
"Our lucky winner is," The announcer said excitedly.  
  
Drum roll playing in the background.  
  
"Our lucky winner is, KAGOME HIGURASHI!!" The announcer shouted.  
  
Kagome and Sango both stared transfixed with shock at the T.V. in front of them.  
  
"Our lucky winner will receive a phone call, and she will get to bring along someone." The announcer stated.  
  
~*End Flashback*~  
  
After an hour of driving..  
  
The biggest place Kagome had ever seen in her life came into view. "Sango Wake UP!!"  
  
"Huhh.." Sango muttered rubbing her eyes.  
  
They both gasped.  
  
Their was an expanse of ground for miles and in the middle of it all were four separate buildings, and one gigantic building in the very center. There seemed to be an amusement park and some shopping malls. And countless other things.  
  
Kagome was nearing the main gate.  
  
She stopped at the gate and opened the window, the guard stepped out from his stand and looked at Kagome.  
  
"I.D. and certification please." The guard said curtly.  
  
Kagome handed the guard both things.  
  
He went inside the stand and came back outside a few minutes later.  
  
Here you go Miss Higurashi, congratulations on winning the contest, and enjoy your three week stay here." The guard congratulated Kagome and handed back her I.D. and certification.  
  
"Thank You." Kagome replied.  
  
She closed the window and entered the enormous expansion of grounds as the gate started to open before her.  
  
No harm can come out of this! Right?  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
**********  
  
Whew that was short, but it was only kinda like an introduction, nothing special.  
  
My 2nd story!!!  
  
If you want to read the next chapter, give me LOTS of really long reviews.  
  
I'm tired....  
  
The next chapter's title is going to be: The Grand Opening  
  
I'll make a really quick update if you give me TONS of REVIEWS!!  
  
Well I g2g!! Bye everyone hope you enjoyed it!!  
  
*********  
  
This is the ending song 'Fukai Mori':  
  
Bokutachi wa ikiru hodo ni  
  
Nakushiteku sukoshizutsu  
  
Shinjiteru hikari motome  
  
Arukidasu kimi to ima  
  
Fukai fukai mori no oku ni ima mo kitto  
  
Okizari ni shita kokoro kakushiteru yo  
  
Toki no rizumu wo shireba  
  
Mou ichido toberudarou  
  
Bokutachi wa samayoinagara  
  
Ikiteyuku dokomademo  
  
Shinjiteru hikari motome  
  
Arukidasu kimi to ima 


	2. Chapter Two: The Grand Opening

To Suichi66: Congratulations!! You are my first ever reviewer for my new story!! But thank you to all my wonderful REVIEWERS!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha, and it's characters so don't bug me about it.  
  
Reviewers: To all of my fans who liked my first story It Goes To Show How Much I Love You, If you liked my first, you will absolutely like this one!! REVIEW, REVIEW!!!  
  
Summary: AU. Summer time was here for Kagome Higurashi and her best friend Sango, they were planning on going to the grand opening of a new vacation resort. They didn't know that Inuyasha Takahashi, the famous superstar was going to be there too. What Kagome doesn't know wouldn't hurt her, right?  
  
P.S: I'm going to include the Inu Yasha theme song's from the anime into my story at the beginning, and at the end. If you do not like this new change please tell me!! And lawyers once again I tell you I do not own Inu Yasha or any bit of it, nor the theme song, so don't sue me!  
  
(This is in English, I dubbed it.)  
  
-------------------  
  
Theme Song from 'GRIP!':  
  
The seven stars scattered in indigo!  
  
Now, we each invite love...  
  
and when it's crushed, our love cries out.  
  
Even though we could flee from it,  
  
We still cling to our dream.  
  
We won't ever lose to false moments.  
  
Let's wake up this moment  
  
Before long, we'll be enveloped...  
  
by the choking reality of every day life.  
  
What is dear to you?  
  
Within this extravagant world...  
  
the fragments of eternity appear then disappear  
  
Hinder them, catch them.  
  
Let's stick with what we have now.  
  
So we can finally smile...  
  
Let's stick with what we have now.  
  
------------------- .  
  
.  
  
.  
  
One Day One Dream  
  
Chapter Two: The Grand Opening  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
-------------------  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Kagome drove through an expansion of ground, it was practically endless.  
  
Sango was looking here and there, she looked very hyper.  
  
"This place is really big!!" Sango said with amusement.  
  
"It sure is, the road seems to go on forever," Kagome sighed.  
  
For about five more minutes the two drove on through the expansion, marveling at how big this place was..  
  
Finally they began to near the massive hotel.  
  
When they got closer they could see there was a jet coaster, looping in and out and around the five tall hotels.  
  
Kagome shivered at the sight of the jet coaster.  
  
Sango chuckled, as she knew her best friend was really scared of roller coasters, and jet coasters, or any type of coasters.  
  
They had finally arrived!  
  
The entrance was crowded!!! Tons of people were swarming to the Grand Opening.  
  
Kagome and Sango went into a big parking lot, and parked their car at the very top level, because everywhere else was packed.  
  
(PS: There are 6 levels of parking, which one level could park about 120 cars.)  
  
They went to the elevators and went down to the ground floor.  
  
Kagome and Sango TRIED to walk to the Grand Opening. But it was no use, the crowds of people wouldn't budge.  
  
There were helicopters and news reporters everywhere.  
  
Kagome and Sango finally got near enough to see what was going on.  
  
There was a gate with a large ribbon on it. A man with violet eyes and a small ponytail, probably the owner of the hotel was holding BIG scissors.  
  
Kagome glanced at her digital watch, it read 3:56 p.m.  
  
"Only four more minutes until the opening Sango" Kagome said to her best friend.  
  
The microphone sounded through the air, "May I have your attention please!!"  
  
The crowd hushed almost instantly.  
  
"We have a special guest here today, and he will be staying for three weeks at this resort, he is our biggest sponsor, famous and known throughout the world, please welcome, Drum roll in the back ground InuYasha Takahashi!!!!!!" The man with the microphone shouted.  
  
Sango and Kagome gasped.  
  
A man about their age, with gleaming white hair, sharp gold eyes which could melt any girl's heart, waved at the cheering crowd.  
  
Sango shouted, "I knew it!!"  
  
Kagome questioned Sango, "Why would Inu Yasha, THE Inu Yasha sponsor this?"  
  
"Who cares about that, he's going to be here for three weeks!!" Sango waved away her question.  
  
Kagome frowned, sure she knew InuYasha Takahashi, but he was one of the most popular superstars in the world. Sure she thought he looked absolutely gorgeous, but she was not obsessed with him like most girls her age.  
  
The man continued to shout through the microphone, "Now it is almost time for the grand opening!!!"  
  
"10!" The announcer began counting.  
  
"9!" The crowd started to shout.  
  
"8!" More drum roll in the back ground  
  
"7!" The man with the scissors started to walk with Inu Yasha towards the ribbon.  
  
"6!" The crowd's cheers began to grow louder.  
  
"5!" Kagome and Sango began counting.  
  
"4!"  
  
"3!"  
  
"2!" Inu Yasha and the man with the small ponytail held onto each handle of the scissor holding it above the ribbon, getting ready to cut it.  
  
"1!"  
  
Inu Yasha and the man pressed the giant scissor handles towards each other and cut the giant ribbon. Confetti was thrown everywhere.  
  
The crowd was going wild, some jumping up and down, some pumping their fists in the air. Camera flashes were seen everywhere.  
  
The announcer shouted, "Karuizawa Vacation Resort is now OPEN!!!"  
  
The crowd rushed through the open gates, as Kagome and Sango almost got stampeded.  
  
About an Hour Later After the Grand Opening  
  
Kagome and Sango had just received their cardkeys from the front desk, and found out which one of the five hotels they were staying at.  
  
They were staying in the main and biggest one... Kagome and Sango entered the elevators and pressed floor 60. (They are on the very top floor of the hotel, because they won the contest!!)  
  
The elevator went up, and up, and up, and still went up until it finally reached floor 60.  
  
They got out, and went to there room number which was 6002, there were only two rooms at the top floor, kind of like a penthouse.  
  
Kagome inserted the card key in the slot under the doorknob and opened the door once the green acceptance light had shone.  
  
They walked through the door, and were amazed at how big their room was.  
  
There was a BIG T.V. in the middle of the living room, their living room was very spacious with lots of furniture. Two sofas were in front of the T.V. Two separate bedrooms with their own private showers. A kitchen, game room, library, and two desktop computers, there was also a Jacuzzi in the living room.  
  
Kagome decided she wanted to explore around a bit more so she told Sango that she was going to look around a bit.  
  
"Okay!" Sango said, while exploring her bedroom.  
  
Kagome stepped out of the room and closed the door quietly.  
  
She went in to the elevator and down and down until it reached the lobby.  
  
The elevator opened and she stepped outside.  
  
There were people swarming everywhere.  
  
She stepped out through the main entrance of the hotel, and went outside, stepping into the cool breeze, the wind blowing her raven black hair flowing with the wind.  
  
She walked around a bit, and saw hordes of girls gathering to one spot.  
  
Kagome was a little bit curious why there were so many girls gathered to one spot, but she really didn't care.  
  
She walked towards the little shopping mall and began exploring....  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
------------  
  
It's still kind of the introduction so it was short, but from the next chapter on, it'll be much longer!!  
  
Okay that was really short, but I'll promise to make a long one as long as you give me more reviews!!!  
  
Remember the more the longer!!!!  
  
Okay, so Kagome still hasn't met Inu Yasha, and who is the mysterious owner of this resort?? Why is Sango surfing the net? And why are there so many girls gathered in one spot??  
  
You'll PROBABLY find out next chapter!!  
  
The next chapter's title is going to be: Meeting the Superstar?  
  
I'll make a really quick update if you give me TONS of REVIEWS!!  
  
Well I g2g!! Bye everyone hope you enjoyed it!!  
  
-----------  
  
This is the ending song 'Fukai Mori':  
  
In the extent we live...  
  
We lose things little by little  
  
Seeking the light that we believe in  
  
Now I begin my walk with you  
  
Hidden into a very deep forest now...  
  
...is my heart that I left alone  
  
If I know the rhythm of time  
  
I will fly once again  
  
We wander  
  
And live to the utmost  
  
Seeking the light that we believe in  
  
Now I begin my walk with you. 


	3. Chapter Three: The Bet of a Lifetime

**To Defafaeth Mechqua:** Congratulations!!! You are my 50th reviewer!!!!  
  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inu Yasha, and it's characters so don't bug me about it.  
  
**To my Reviewers:** Thank You!! To all of the wonderful REVIEWS, btw the next story I'm working on is going to be up soon, so to those of you who like this story will be bound to like that one. You reviewers are my inspiration, because usually I'm very lazy but your wonderful reviews get me up and going!!!  
  
**Summary: AU.** Summer time was here for Kagome Higurashi and her best friend Sango, they were planning on going to the grand opening of a new vacation resort. They didn't know that Inuyasha Takahashi, the famous superstar was going to be there too. What Kagome doesn't know wouldn't hurt her, right?  
  
Looks at the Reviewers who look ready to kill. I'm sorry I couldn't update soo long, my computer went haywire, and I had a lot of golf tournaments, please don't be mad!!  
  
**A/N:** Please nominate my story!! You can find the link to nominate in my profile!!  
  
And also, please read my other story, its also very good!! Heres the summary.  
  
**Summary:** AU. College life is not always as simple as it may seem.. Inuyasha and Miroku are the best of friends, Kagome and Sango are the best of friends, what will happen when their worlds collide? InuKag MirSan

---

__

_I know there's something in the wake of your smile.  
I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yea.  
You've built a love but that love falls apart.  
Your little piece of heaven turns too dark._

_Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile.  
The precious moments are all lost in the tide, yea.  
They're swept away and nothing is what is seems,  
the feeling of belonging to your dreams.  
_

_And there are voices that want to be heard.  
So much to mention but you can't find the words.  
The scent of magic, the beauty that's been  
when love was wilder than the wind._  
  
_Roxette_

_---_

_._

_._

_._

__**{One Day One Dream}**

Chapter Three: Mistaken Model

.

.

.

---

There was no helping it Inu Yasha Takahashi was trapped , right in the middle of superstar crazy fan girls…

He looked around, trying to find an exit out of the sea of girls.

He pushed,.. and pushed,.. and pushed, until he found his way out, and then….

He **RAN**, he ran for dear life.

Inu Yasha finally got away from all the fan girls, and started to look around his surroundings. He spotted a lone girl, heading towards the mini mall. She looked so much like Kikyou, Kikyou? What the heck was Kikyou doing here?? He pondered.

He couldn't see the girl's face, so he decided to check if it really was Kikyou.

"Hey Kikyou!" Inu Yasha called out to the girl walking in front of him.

The moment he said that the girl whirled around to face him, and Inu Yasha instantly realized that it was not Kikyou. Her face was a little similar to Kikyou's, but there were many big differences, her eyes were chocolate brown looked so warm that could almost melt his heart, whereas Kikyou's eyes were cold, and unforgiving.

The girl in front of him also had a look of innocence, there was not a hint or trace of makeup on her, it was all natural beauty.

Inu Yasha could not believe his eyes,.. Every girl had to wear at least SOME makup.. Right?..

There was also no perfume on her, only natural smell, she smelt like the sweet scent of flowers. She was wearing a baby blue mini skirt, and a white tank top. Her curves were spectacular, Her chests weren't at all small, but they weren't too big, just the right size, her hips had just the right amount curve, and her raven black hair looked like silk, flowing through the gentle breeze.

(An: I'm not going to make Kagome look like Kikyou, only a little.)

Inu Yasha had to stop himself from drooling.

.

.

"Excuse me!!?" the girl in front of him said rather coldly as she recognized who had called out to her.

Inu Yasha abruptly came out of his thoughts.

"Sorry, I mistook you for someone else, but I was wrong, you were only a wench!" Inu Yasha sneered.

"What did you say?!?!?" The girl in front of him shouted in his face.

"I said you were a wench, here I'll even spell it out for you, W-E-N-C-H, wench." Inu Yasha, was enjoying this, never before had he encountered a girl who didn't drool, or faint just by looking at him.

Kagome contorted her face with anger.

How dare he!! Calling me a wench when he doesn't even know me!! But if he weren't such a jerk and a playboy, because I've read stuff about him in magazines I'd think he was cute. Kagome shook her head the instant she thought he was cute.

"My name is Kagome, not wench, you got that!?"

So this girls name is Kagome, Inu Yasha thought to himself.

"Whatever, I have better things to do than argue with a wench." Inu Yasha started turning to walk away… When he was slapped by the girl in front of him whose name was Kagome.

Inu Yasha was shocked, no girl had ever slapped him, never in his entire life!

"You deserved every bit of that you **JERK**!" Kagome spat as she put a heavy emphasis on the word jerk.

She whirled around and stomped off.

Inu Yasha stood there watching her graceful figure disappearing into the crowd.

He jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Whoa, whoa calm down Inu Yasha." A man who had black hair, a short ponytail, violet eyes, and an odd sense of fashion, not to mention a womanizing pervert said calmly.

"That is the first time I've seen that you've been turned down by a hot chick." Miroku said while adding on, "Did you get her number buddy?"

"Keh, why the hell do I want her number for? She has no chest and she's as ugly as anyone could get!" Inu Yasha answered. But he knew it was a complete and total lie.

"Whatever," The man said but his violet eyes were twinkling.

"I know you like her, I can see it in your eyes, besides you have an odd sence of women if you thought she was ugly, I thought she was downright beautiful, but she isn't a super model, right?"

"Shut up Miroku, and no she isn't a model, her name is Kagome." Inu Yasha said.

"Oh, so she must be our contest winner!!" Miroku said.

"What contest winner?" Inu Yasha asked confused.

"You know,.. The contest we held the opening of this hotel!" Miroku said.

"Ohhh.."

"Tell you what, I'll make a deal with you," Miroku started to grin.

"What kind of deal?" Inu Yasha asked suspiciously.

"Get her to fall in love with you."

"WHAT!!!!!!!!" Inu Yasha shouted.

"You heard me, get her to fall in love with you." Miroku said holding out his hand, waiting for Inu Yasha to shake it.

"Wait a minute, what do I get out of this?"

"A million dollars, and a challenge of a lifetime."

"Where are you going to get a million dollars?" Inu Yasha asked.

"I'm your manager you idiot I can easily get a million." Miroku said wearily.

Inu Yasha pondered this for a moment, a million was very little money, but he needed some pocket money, and this was going to be fun, because no other girl had reacted that way towards him before, and if he succeed in making her fall in love with him, he could painfully break her heart.

Inu Yasha smiled to himself at that thought, "Fine, you have yourself a deal," finally taking Miroku's hand.

Miroku grinned, and returned the handshake.

"Wait a minute…" Inu Yasha said suddenly.

"What?" Miroku asked.

"How am I supposed to find her?"

"Well, you find her yourself." Miroku said calmly.

Inu Yasha's face paled the instant he heard Miroku say that "Oh shit."

How am I supposed to find her in this humongous place!! I doubt I'll ever see her again. Inu Yasha thought sadly, wait why was he sad??..

.

.

.

--=Meanwhile=--

Kagome decided to head back to the hotel, after the little ordeal with a certain superstar.

She went in the elevator.

The elevator boy asked, "What floor Ma'am?"

Kagome replied "Floor 60."

She got out of the elevator and headed for room 6002, she inserted the card key and when the little light flashed green she opened the door.

She stepped inside and saw Sango was on the computer.

"Hey Kagome,"

"Hi Sango," Kagome flopped down to the couch.

"So, how did your exploring go??"

"Nothing really, just that I bumped into Inu Yasha, and I slapped him." Kagome said as though it was an everyday thing to slap a world famous superstar let alone talk to him.

"You slapped him?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sango screamed.

"Yeah, So what?"

"You can't just slap a superstar!!" Sango said, shocked.

"Okay, he walks up to me, and calls me Kikyou, he calls me wench even after I told him not to, so I slapped him." Kagome said simply.

Sango grinned, yep this was Kagome, her best friend since she could even remember, Kagome always had a motto, it was 'Going My Way' it didn't matter who or what Kagome came across, she was always herself, and proud to be herself.

.

.

.

**Going My Way?**

**Yep, Going my Way…**

.

.

.

---

.

.

Okay so that wasn't too short but not that long.

Sorry about the looong update, I had a huge writers block, on top of that it was golf tournaments, and tests!! Please don't kill me!!

I promise I'll update tomorrow or the day after tomorrow!!

The bet has been made between Miroku and Inu Yasha, Kagome had a motto? And why was Sango on the computer.. What is Miroku's real attempt for the bet..

You'll find out on the next chapter…

**_Or maybe not…_**

LoL

More Reviews= Fast Update!!

=)

Well I'm typing up my next chapter, so don't forget to REVIEW!!

.

.

---

.

.

.

_Inu Yasha Ending Theme: Come_

_If sadness is overwhelming you,  
It's okay to lean on me and cry  
I get, I get, I get, get the feeling  
I get, I get, I get, get the dreaming  
Just like this...  
Come my way, near this darkness  
Come close to me, I lit a light now  
I'll be with you I'll be with you  
I'll be at your side only,  
So Come my way_


	4. Author UpdateContinuation of Story

Hey everyone!

This is the author of One Day One Dream, I will try my best to upload my next chapter

asap, within this week I'm sure. I hope you guys have been awaiting the completion of

this story, stay tuned guys!

This update was posted on 3/17/2007


End file.
